1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a method of storing beer kegs and dispensing beer in a commercial bar or restaurant, a method of storing beverage barrels in a commercial bar or restaurant, and an apparatus therefor.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
The present application relates to a method for the dispensing of products, in one possible embodiment beverages, housed and supplied in barrels such as kegs, for example, with the use of at least one tapping device with at least one tapping point and as a function of beverage-specific or product-specific parameters, and to an apparatus for the dispensing of products, in one possible embodiment beverages, housed in barrels, for example kegs, as a function of beverage-specific or product-specific parameters, with at least one tapping device with at least one tapping point.
Devices or dispensing systems for the dispensing of products and/or beverages are known both in the form of stationary systems as well as mobile systems in a wide variety of realizations, whereby the product to be dispensed is generally supplied in barrels or kegs. Some devices describe the equipping of kegs with transponders in which data are stored which are used exclusively to identify the type of product in the container and to improve the handling of the kegs. Some devices also describe the equipping of kegs with transponders in which data are stored, although the data are used exclusively to identify the type of product in the container and to improve the handling of the kegs.
Some methods and devices are for the dispensing of beverages housed and supplied in barrels or kegs. The object of these methods and devices is to dispense the beverage in question exclusively into drinking vessels which are suited or intended for this beverage, and the tapping device is closed to prevent, restrict, or minimize dispensing into an unsuitable vessel or any other than the drinking vessel. To make this possible, means are provided for the identification of the drinking vessel and for the identification of the product, and for example the latter also in the form of a transponder that is attached to the barrel in question.
Some devices are for the dispensing of mixed drinks which are mixed from a plurality of liquid ingredients immediately before the beverage is dispensed. For the identification of at least one ingredient in a container, for example a flavoring ingredient, a transponder is provided on the container in question in which data that identify this ingredient are stored, which are used during the dispensing of the mixed drink to control the mixing process.
Some devices describe an ink jet printing system with a plurality of ink containers, each of which is provided with a memory chip (e.g. EPROM), in which data that define an optimum operating temperature of the ink holder are stored. By means of exposed electrical contacts, the individual memory chip is connected with a reader head for the reading of the stored data.